


favorite person

by jaepilcrumbs



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, i blame my allergies, if you look closer youll see briwoon, jae turned a year older but hes still stubborn, jaepil is so cute and theyre so loud nowadays weve come this far jaepil stans, sungjin too, wonpil is an actual angel, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaepilcrumbs/pseuds/jaepilcrumbs
Summary: jae turned a year older. he forgot all about it. the members didn't.jae is expecting something to happen and he's getting a little bit disappointed.wonpil is to the rescue.





	favorite person

**Author's Note:**

> first, i suck at making titles and summaries lmao anw came up to this last night bc i rmb that time jae mentioned how they celebrated his birthday last yr. no parties and messages but he got nice clothes from his members and specifically said wonpil gave him a [parka](https://twitter.com/kimcrush94/status/1052478888587055104) uwu

Jae wakes up early today. Actually, he couldn’t sleep. Nothing new. Insomnia has been really friendly with him these past few weeks.

 

He gets up of his bed and lazily makes his way to his bathroom to wash his face. He gazes up at the mirror and was greeted by his own reflection. He looks so wasted. Bags of exhaustion hanging under his eyes, bleached hair looking dry as ever, lips even drier it puts the lands suffering from drought for centuries to shame, eyes and mouth are both puffy and he saw some small hairs growing on his chin.

 

 **“Lezzgeddit!”** Jae smiling to himself after chanting his morning mantra. He went out of his room and decided to catch some fresh air at the rooftop. It was really cold considering the approaching autumn and winter seasons. The morning air kissed his exposed skin. As expected, everyone’s still sleeping. The sky is pale blue, with only a few blinking stars scattered throughout. The sun hasn’t come out yet. The streets are quiet. _It’s 3 in the morning for fuck's sake_. Jae thought by himself.

 

Sitting by the chair, enjoying the view and silence the morning has to offer, Jae was distracted when he felt his phone buzzing inside the pocket of his worn out hoodie. The screen displayed bunch of notifications mostly from Twitter. There are also text messages from his friends and family. Reading the content, Jae’s eyes narrowed.

 

 **“Wha---“** his mouth fell open. He can’t believe he forgot the date today. Jae can’t believe he forgot his own birthday. _What a loser._

 

 

 

 

Jae’s brow drew together, trying to rationalize as to why he forgot his own birthday. Now that he’s thinking of it, his members probably forgot it too. Even if they don’t, he’s not expecting too much. They just finished promoting their latest comeback and everyone’s been dead tired since then. He’s not the type to go on all out during birthday parties but he fancy spending time with his close friends especially his members during special events like that. There’s just this lonesome feeling inside him. On their previous years of being a band, they usually celebrate birthdays together, creating a small party, singing happy birthday songs on a karaoke room and stuffs. Some even plans surprises and oh, of course, _gifts._ He loves gifts more than anything! He just feels special whenever he receives one. But of course, being the tsundere representative in the house, he can’t show even the slightest hint of how much he appreciates stuffs like that. He usually just accepts it and says a quick _“Thanks, bro”._ But as time goes by, Jae can’t helped but notice how birthdays became just like normal days. He gets it. They’re getting older and busier each day and no one got time for celebrations.  He shrugged. _God, I feel so old_. He stood up and decided to go back to his room and wait for others to wake up, so they could go on with their own lives.

 

**7AM**

 

Jae, lying on his bed, scrolling on his Twitter feed, heard the door opening from outside. Someone’s already awake and it’s probably Sungjin. Their leader is usually the first one to get up except some days where insomnia attacks Jae. Like today. Jae heard footsteps of someone incoming. It came to a halt.

 

 **“Jae hyung! I know you’re awake, happy birthday!”** Sungjin shouted from outside the door.  Jae fixed himself up and leaned his back against his headboard, eyes still fixed on his phone.

 

 **“Thanks, man!”** he shouted back, with a small smile on his lips and that’s it. That’s how they celebrate birthdays now. Members shouting and saying birthday greetings and all. The small smile slowly fades and he’s back on scrolling down on Twitter.

 

After an hour, the other members started waking up and all of them greeted Jae. Well, he’s just thankful they remembered. They went on the day like it’s just a normal day. They’re all by the couch. Dowoon and Brian are talking about some anime. They’re voices are so loud. Sungjin frowning at something on his phone. Wonpil? He’s just there staring at everyone. _What a creep._ Jae blew out his cheeks. For some unknown reason, he is slowly feeling upset. He can’t quite figure it out why. Is it because he doesn’t get any sleep? He’s just getting old? Or he’s actually expecting something to happen this day? Jae face palmed, sighing. Frustration is building up inside him and he can’t speak it out. It's hard having a reputation to hold. _God damn it._

 

He straightened his back and grabbed his phone. What to do with this boredom? Logged in on Twitter. He clicked the birthday tag the staff made for his birthday. He felt so happy reading the greetings from the My Days. Some even did cute and really good fan arts for him. My Days are really kind and hardworking, he can’t be proud. He smiled.

 

The day went awfully long and now they’re watching this animated film about a baby who’s actually an agent. That doesn’t make sense, Jae thinks, but he saw how Brian and Dowoon are so into it. Meanwhile, Sungjin is dozing off in the corner. Jae glanced at everyone.

 

 _Really?_   Why is he so upset?

 

He let out a harsh breath for the nth time. The small guy who’s now beside him, probably noticed what’s happening and saw through Jae, finally asked.

 

The younger tried to get Jae's attention by tilting his head in front of Jae to see it properly and spoke in a soft voice, **“Jaehyung hyung, are you okay?”** _I’m not okay Wonpil, can’t you see it? Why are you guys acting like this? Can we celebrate like even just a small party? The 5 of us? We can order food. Buy a cake from the bake shop by the alley. I also accept gifts._

 

He faced Wonpil and responded, **“Of course!”** flashing a smile while doing what he does best, _lying_. The smaller guy nodded accordingly and moved away. He gave Jae one of those blinding smile before looking back at the the TV screen to watch the film. _Damn, that smile._ Jae really hate—love it actually and he is so annoyed by the fact that he likes it. _Jesus._ Heaving another sigh, he gets up on his feet and went to his room. Sulking.

 

 

 

 

Collapsing onto his bed, Jae groaned and curled his body in the corner, pitying himself. What is wrong with him? Why can’t he act like his age?

 

He started rolling over his bed for a couple of times, kicking his pillows and blanket all over the place. The bed sheet is a mess. _Ugh, this is so frustrating._ He heard laughters from below and thought by himself, the members are really enjoying themselves meanwhile he’s here inside his room throwing tantrums. Feeling a bit tired, he stopped and he turned his head to his right, his gaze landing upon what seems like a box on top of his desk. He scratched his head. Pretty sure the table was empty when he left his room a while ago.

 

Without second thoughts, he jumped out of his bed and quickly walks towards the desk. Not setting his hopes to high but he’s aware it is what he thinks it is. Grabbing the box, he carefully inspected it. Looking for some card or a tag telling it’s for him or anything. But he found none. It was just a plain peach box, no ribbons and sparkling dangly stuffs. Curiosity took over him. A small, delighted smile formed on his lips as he decided to open the box. He’ll just take a peek. Slowly opening the lid, he leaned closer to get a better look of what’s inside. His whole face lit up as he covered his mouth with his hand.

 

It was a loose-fitting, waist-length dark coat.  It has an attached split hood that was beautifully lined with light colored fur. Jae, with his mouth wide open, held the coat by the hood and admired it. The gift wasn’t clearly addressed to him but he’s got this feeling that it’s really for him. It wouldn’t be inside his room if it wasn’t, right? He slowly walk towards the full body mirror beside his shelves and tried the coat on. It was _perfect_. He wondered where the gift came from so he could thank them for it. It must be someone who knows him really well since it’s exactly his type and what he needs these days. He’s been planning to buy one but he’s too lazy to get out and decided to settle on the old coat he already owned.

 

Is it from his parents? But his mom could’ve texted him regarding the gift. He scratched his head again as he walked back to his desk, still wearing the coat and begun searching for any clue about the sender in the box. It was empty. There’s nothing inside beside the coat he’s wearing. His hands searched for anything inside the pockets of the coat and his mouth curved into a smile when he felt something, a small and thin material inside the left sleeve pocket.

 

Jae unfolded the small paper and pursed his lips. It was a short handwritten note. His forehead furrowed trying to read what was written. He removed the coat and placed it by the table.

 

**_“Jaehyung-hyung~ happy birthday! Cold season’s approaching so I get you something you’ll need. I hope you like it. Don’t get sick, alright?” – kwp_ **

 

 _So it’s Wonpil_. Jae covered his mouth with his hand trying to conceal his smile, his cheeks turning pink. He felt his face warming up for some reason. He’s so happy. _What the fuck._ But it’s like a sudden spark of electricity flashed before his eyes as he thought of something.

 

_How the fuck did that kid sneaked in this large box inside my room?!_

 

 

 

 

 **“Hey! Kim Wonpil!”** Jae running from his room with his hands tightened into fists calling out the small guy who’s sitting in the couch. Dowoon and Brian turned their faces to Jae. Sungjin stood up, a line appearing between his brows.

 

Wonpil, shocked, jumped to his feet and started panicking upon seeing the approaching guy.

 

 **“H-hyung what’s wrong?”** he stuttered, small hands fidgeting. **“Y-you didn’t like it? I can return it! I still have the receipt here somewhere…”** he continued talking nonstop, hands shaking while searching the receipt inside his pockets. Sweats started to form on his temple as he watched how Jae is getting closer and closer. **“I’m sorry hyung I just thought you’ll lik—“** he was cut off as he felt  Jae’s long arms wrapping around him. He felt Jae’s warm breathes on his ears. Their height difference was just right his head was completely buried on Jae’s shoulders. He can feel his heart beating like _crazy._

 

The three other guys beside them gasped in sync.

 

Meanwhile, Wonpil’s having trouble breathing. Is it because the hug is too tight? Or is it because he’s so happy right now and his heart feels so full and fuzzy? He doesn’t care anymore. He relaxed his shoulders and slowly wrapped his arms around Jae’s waist. He let out a soft giggle and tightened his arms around Jae.

 

Jae feels like his on the clouds. Wonpil is evidently small but he didn’t know the younger guy could be _this_ small within his arms. The younger also feels so soft, cuddly and warm. He smells so good and his hair is so fluffy. Jae hasn’t hugged someone for years now and it feels really weird but Wonpil managed to make it all feel natural.

 

 _“Omg, Piri. Don’t say things like that. I really really loved the gift. It’s perfect and so are you. I can’t be thankful enough. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you. You have no idea how much you’ve made me happy today. I may suck at it and make you feel shit all the time but I really like your aegyos. You’re so cute and adorable. You’re so lovely and kind. I hope you won’t stop bothering me because I like it and I do like yo—“_ Jae is talking nonstop inside his mind. He’s all over the place. _The power of Kim Wonpil._

 

 **“Happy birthday, hyung!”** Wonpil whispered, still deep in Jae’s hugs. The greeting probably got Jae back to his senses. He realized he’s been hugging the smaller guy for a little bit longer than he plann— _wait!_ He never even planned to hug the guy! _It just happened._ Jae broke the hug and moved away from Wonpil, his eyes widened. Look of confusion flashed all over the face of the smaller guy who’s looking up at him. _Oh my God, his eyes._ His breaths quickened as he panicked. _Jesus Christ!_ He just hoped to God his face isn’t really flushed right now considering how hot it feels at this moment. He quickly turned his face to the three guys who’s mouths are still wide open, surprised and confused.

 

He just wanted to vanish. _He just hugged Wonpil. He just hugged_. He just—this is why he always let the tsundere to take over everything! He can’t function well. Especially, if it involves Wonpil. He stormed out of the place as quickly as he can and hid inside his blanket, biting his nails and shutting his eyes off.

 

_What the fuck!_

 

 

 

 

 **“Well, it was beautiful while it lasted.”** Brian finally spoke, making all of them laughed so hard. They continued with whatever they’re doing before what they've just witnessed.

 

Wonpil slowly went back to his seat, his hands on his chest, trying to calm his heart by drawing in a long breath. He covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to replay the scenario inside his head. He can’t focused. It all happened so fast. His mouth curved into a smile. Did Jae really hug him just now? Park Jaehyung? _His favorite person?_ He covered his face with both of his hands as a flush crept up his face.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much hope youll like it! sorry for some mistakes, i havent written a fanfic in years skjdskjdks and i wrote this last night instead of sleeping bc of my allergies, ive been coughing so hard my back hurts (ಥ﹏ಥ)


End file.
